


Stay With Me

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Time, Holding Hands, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: The Mad Kings War is over and everyone is celebrating. However, This bring up the reality that many of those that fought would be parting ways soon. The reality of this hit both Ike and Lethe hard, despite not knowing why. With a little push from Ranulf, Lethe goes to visit Ike leading to a night neither would forget.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	Stay With Me

Ike felt very out of place. Large gatherings like this were not his forte, and he was starting to grow very impatient. He began tapping his fingers against the table, waiting for any sign that the party would be ending. As much as he wanted to leave, Soren advised him that it would be unwise for the hero to just vanish from the party. On top of that. Elincia had decided that it would be a good idea to make him a Lord. This meant that he now had an obligation to be here, just wonderful.

Most of the other nobles had been hovering around the queen, hoping to gain her favor. She was not paying them any mind. Good for her. She knew they were just trying to use her for political favor anyway. Ike let out a sigh, beorc politics are such a pain. His gaze then shifted the trio of laguz sitting at another table. His gaze fell on the orange haired cat specifically however. There seemed to be a bit of an argument between her and Ranulf. She seemed to be rather annoyed at him as well. He could tell by the way her ears were twitching and tail was standing on end.  
She was cute when gets flustered like that. The mercenary commander let out a heavy sigh, as this could be the last time he may see her in a long time or ever. Something about that bothered him, but he could not place why. As he searched for an answer to that question, the announcement was made that the party was ending. _Finally!_ Ike thanks internally as he lifts himself from the table and makes his way out of the room.

* * *

“My my, you are certainly staring rather intensely at our dear hero.”

Lethe gaze snaps in the direction of her teal headed companion.

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” she deflected.

“Oh really? Because from what I have seen, your eyes have not left him since we got here. Why, if I did not know any better, I would say you have a crush on our dear mercenary commander!” Ranulf commented with a cheeky grin on his face.

Lethe simply hisses at him in response. Ranulf, for his part, managed to catch the mercenary now staring longingly over at the other cat at the table. There was definitely something going on between the two of them, even if they were not aware of it themselves. He was just giving her a gentle nudge.

“You better move quickly, said hero seems to be making his departure,” he says teasingly.

Lethe makes an aggressive swipe at him, to which he steps out of the way.

“As for me, I have a meeting with Giffca. Duuuuty caaaallllls!” Ranulf said with a chuckle, scurrying away from an angry Lethe with his phony excuse.  
She stares angrily at the empty space where Ranulf had just been, before a new voice breaks the silence.

“Follow your heart, Lethe.”

“Shut up Mordecai,” she says, getting up from where she was sitting, a smile forming on the tiger’s face.  
Perhaps she would grab some of those herbs she brought with her. Just in case things go very _very_ right.

* * *

The lingering sounds of the large celebration faded behind him as he made his way to his room. Finally he could get some rest. Still, he could not blame them for wanting to celebrate. It was a long hard and hard fought war. He would have never expected what his life was going to turn into only a short time after his first mission. Things seemed to have happened so fast. Finding a lost princess, the death of Father, meeting the laguz, traveling to Begnion, being put in charge of an army, taking the Daein capital, fighting the Black Knight, and finally the Liberation of Crimea.  
Now he was being hailed as some hero. Honestly, he was just a mercenary doing a job he was hired for. Nothing more, nothing less, why couldn't everyone else see that? He flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully things would calm down now, though he doubted this thanks to his title. Well, at least he could get some sleep in peace.

He closed his eyes looking forward to a good night's rest. A soft knock at his door caused him to let out a grunt in frustration: can’t even get a few moments of peace. Slowly getting up from where he lay, he made his way over to the door. Hopefully it was just Soren wanting to give him some last minute reports or something. However, when he opened the door, the raven haired youth was not there, but instead stood the orange haired cat his mind was wandering to earlier. What was she doing here? Regardless, he was happy that it was her and not Soren.

Yet he could not place what was drawing him to her. True, the two of them grew rather close over the many months of service that they fought together, despite the fact their first encounter was not the most pleasant one. Most of that particular day was a blur to him, if he was being honest with himself. He did know that if not for her and her companion, the whole mercenary company would have perished. The strength she displayed put him immediately in awe of her. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. She showed him he still had much to learn about the world he lived in. He also could not deny the fact that when he first saw her human form, he found her rather cute. After that day, Ike went through great efforts to try to get to know her and learn from her. However, when he tried to approach her for the first time, she was rather prickly. Not that he could really blame her: she was being told that you had to accompany a group of people you knew little about, in a war effort you had no real reason to be in, and on top of all of that. thinking the group hated you because of your race. It was more than enough to make someone a little frustrated.

Still, this bearish attitude of hers did not deter him from trying to get to know her. Thankfully, this paid off as the two spent more time together. With all of their daily sparring sessions, she began to show a relaxed side to him. Even if it came off with a little sass. They had formed a rather strong bond to each other.

“Ike?” came and outside voice.

This comment made him snap back to reality. Lethe was looking at him quizzically as he spaced out.

“Sorry about that, it’s been a bit of a long day,” he said apologizing, shaking his head “Please, is there something I can do for you?” he added with a soft smile.

“Yes… umm, would you mind if I came in?” she says hesitantly.

“Of course! You are always welcome,” he says, leading her into his room. “Make yourself comfortable.”

She took a seat on the bed that he was laying on just a few moments ago. Her eyes scanned every inch of the room before looking back at him. Ike adjusted the collar of his shirt a little bit as he sat down near her.

“You beorc put a lot of strange things in your rooms.”

“Yes, this is a royal palace, they have a lot more stuff in here then my room back at the fort.”

“I see…”

“Surely you didn’t just come here to make a comment about the strangeness of beorc rooms?”

“Of course not you dolt! It’s just… you know a lot has changed for me in the past year, and most of that is due to you,” she says, folding her arms and glaring at him, her tail thumping against the bed. “Since this war is over I’ll be heading back to Gallia, and it’s not that I don’t want to, but there is something in me that is holding me back. Something telling me to stay here and continue to help foster this relationship between our races, something that you have shown me is possible.”

He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stiffened up a bit at his touch but eventually relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That is a very admirable thing to want to do, yet I have a feeling that there is something more to it than that.”

Lethe bit her lower lip. She had been caught. He knew her too well at this point. Her gaze fell to the ground as her ears pressed flat against her head. Silence fell over the two as she tried to come up with a path out, but nothing came to her. She could trust Ike right? He would not make fun of her right? A light huff came from her before she spoke.

“What will they think of me? All of the recruits I train, will they think I am weak? That I have spent too much time with beorc? That I have grown soft? Will they stop taking me seriously?” she asked  
That was the core issue, her pride. She may never admit it but there was a part of her that sought the approval of others. It was a bit contradictory to her fierce attitude she had most of the time but people are complex. He took a few moments to think of the best way to respond.

“Thinking you are weak? Only a fool would say that. You have probably seen more combat then some of those recruits will ever see in their lifetime. Any aspiring warrior would look at you as a source of inspiration. I know I did when I first saw you, and that was before we even went through a war together.” Ike grabbed a hold of her shoulders so that she was looking at him “And even if they do say those things you should never let what anyone says make you forget how strong you truly are.”

“Yes I guess that it is true...” she said, eyes still fixated on the floor, “Still... there is something else I just can’t seem to shake. Uhhh, how should I put this. Ike what-” She stated but was promptly interrupted

No, he could take this anymore. All of these what ifs, she needed to stop putting herself down. If she would not care about herself, he would show her how much he did. He moved without thinking.  
Her eyes widened as she felt Ike’s lips press up against hers. She did not reject him and the young man was thankful for this. What he did not expect was what she did instead. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. It was a rather sloppy kiss but neither of them minded it too much. Their lips slid against one another, trying to find some sort of order in this passionate chaos. That was until Ike brushed tongue against her lip in an attempt to deepen their kiss. Lethe was more than happy to grant him entrance. She then felt his arms wrap around her back, pulling her into his chest so he can better explore her mouth. Ike clearly took the lead as their tongues danced as he fell on top of her. Her back now flat against the back of the bed. Their dance lasted for another few moments until Ike pulled away from her. Strands of their mixed saliva hung between them as they both gasped for air. Their eyes held a flame of passion in them. They stared into each other, as if they were looking into the other souls.

“I don’t... want to leave… because I want to stay with you,” she said between pants.

“Then stay with me, at least for tonight,” He replied.

Ike went to kiss her again, this time with a little more precision. It did not get as passionate as the last one, however he could feel his hormones start to take control of him. He wanted more, he wanted all of her. He wanted to claim this beautiful laguz woman for himself. With the way she was acting she seemed more than happy to let him do so. The cat let him take control of her in a way that was almost surreal to the young lord. To think she had such faith in him to let him do this to her. Her tail swishing against the fabring of the bed told him she was enjoying it just as much as he was.  
Then in a moment of clarity he remembered what the consequences could mean if they went all the way. He could not do that to her. Slowly he pulled away from her. Lethe let out a bit of whine from the lack of contact.

“We should stop.” Ike said a little sadness coming from his voice as he spoke.

“I want you Ike.” she said needily.

“I want you too, but if we continue there we may lose control of ourselves. There is a chance you could lose your beast form should we do too far right? I would hate to do that when so much of our future is unknown.”

“Should I get pregnant then yes, but it should not be an issue, I… I may have taken precautionary measures to help avoid that.”

“You were planning this from the start?” Ike said in shock

“Maaaaybe,” she lightly giggled.

He had never heard her giggle before. It was so out of character for her, She was always so stern and serious. Despite that the way she giggled seemed to fit her perfectly, it only made her more attractive to him. He got to see a side of her that she did not show anyone else. All of these things made it even harder to hold back.

“Fine but if you do get pregnant you are coming to live with us and we are taking care of the kid!”

Ike now let his hormones take full control of him. His hands moved along her to the hem of her shirt. Lethe held her arm over her head making it easier for him to get it off her. He was a bit surprised, and a bit disappointed to find that she wore no undergarments. He had a bit of a weakness for sexy underwear. Perhaps it was a laguz thing? Maybe he could convince her to wear some at some point. He was getting ahead of himself though, right now all he needed to focus on was what was in front of him, that being her divine looking breasts. Restraint having been thrown out the window at this point, he took one of them into his hand, his fingers sinking into the mound. Lethe was elated at the sensation, soft purrs coming from her as he continued to play with voluptuous bosom. Ike was entranced by the elegant sound coming from her. He wanted to get more of them out of her. Acting on instinct he lowered himself onto her other breast, taking it into his mouth.

Lethe squirmed a bit at the sensation as Ike began to use his tongue and swirl it around her nipple. Yet as strange and pleasant this experience was, there was a fire growing in her loins that wanted to be sated. She could not help but rub her thighs together.

“Ike…. uhhh I want you in me.” she moaned

His head rose off of her chest and looked into her violet eyes. He placed a light kiss on her lips before drifting down her waist. His strong hand grabbing ahold of her waist and pulling down her green shorts exposing her moist slit. Then the sound of jangling belts filled her ears followed by him pulling her legs apart. A large warm presence made itself known by resting on her nether regions. As it began to slide along her pussy, she had a good idea of what it was. Still, she tilted her head up to get a view of what was happening down. Even with the little bit of light that made it into the room, she made out the form of the blue haired general clearly. He was now as exposed as she was, his cock grinding against her pussy. Never in her life would have Lethe imagined herself in this position. A beorc male positioned over her naked body primed and ready to take her virginity. It was the stuff of nightmares, most laguz would tell you, yet here in this instance it felt like a dream come true. This young man had taught her so much, shown her that not all beorc want to kill them. It was possible for the two different races to get along, and what they were about to do was the ultimate proof of that.

“Are you ready?”

Lethe just gave him a slight nod. She could feel him gently prodding at her entrance. A light gasp could be heard as he pushed through her barrier. He also couldn’t help but let out a light groan at feelling of her tight walls clamping down on him. That did not deter him from pushing himself as far into her as he could. The sensation of her warm walls pressing tightly against his member was like nothing he had ever felt before. Unsure of what the proper way to proceed would be, he looked up at her.

Lethe for her part was struggling a bit. The perspective that she was looking at him early did not do him justice. It was hard for her to keep a straight face from the over stimulation of pain and pleasure. As much as she tried to avoid it, Ike took notice of her struggle. This sent worry flooding through him, whether he did something wrong? Ike knew her, if she did not tell him to stop she would get only mad at him for stopping. Still he did not want to see her struggle from something that should be pleasurable.

She felt him lean forward which ended up pushing him further into her causing her shift a little bit more. He placed a light kiss on her cheek, Lethe felt herself relax a bit due to this. His hands then reached out to hers, interlocking his fingers with hers. Lethe looked up at him and nodded. He adjusted himself so he could move easier. Slowly he began to rock his hip, pushing himself into her slick walls. Each slight movement he made responded with a light purr. The sound sent a wave of relief through him letting him know that she was enjoying it.

“Ike! Ohhhh Ike.” she moaned.

“Lethe you feel so good.” he replied.

Ike could not help but savor the sight before him. The cat girl’s head tilted back, eyes closed with her mouth hanging open. Beautiful little gasps erupting from her that just make him want to pick up the pace. He held on for dear life not trying to lose himself, and was doing a good job at it. That was until he felt her walls clamp down on him like a vice. Her grip on his hands tightening,

“IIIIIKKEEE!” she cried.

Lethe’s whole body began to shake as she came. Ike did his best to hold himself back from doing the same. Was it really ok to release inside her? She said it was but still… He let out a large grunt. It was too late for that thought now as he finally lost control, letting his seed cover the inside of her tight walls. Lethe let out a pleasurable hum as his warmth filled her.

Their hands separated as Ike pulled out of her and gently fell on top of her. He pressed his forehead against hers as the two spent a few moments looking into each other's eyes.

“That was wonderful,” Lethe spoke quietly.

“Yah,” Ike said still a little breathless.

Ike then felt her slender arms wrap around his back pull him in closer to her. Her breast now flattened on his chest.

“I’ll stay with you.” she whispered into his ear

“I’m glad” was all he said as the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Ike couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of warmth beside him. As his vision started to focus he noticed a large orange cat lay beside his bed. It noticed him staring at it, yellow eyes staring back at his blue one. Just then a bright light engulfed that cat blinding him. His eyes once again adjusting to the light in the room, Lethe now standing in front of him.

“See I’m all good” she smiled at him

That comment went unnoticed by Ike as he felt blood rush to his groin. Lethe, noticing where he was looking. Quickly looking down at herself she found that she was still naked from the night before. One of her arms wrapping it around her breasts and the other going down to cover her privates. She threw a hard glare in Ike’s direction and hissed at him. Eventually though she realized there was nothing to hide anymore and dropped her arms at her sides.

The orange haired laguz bent over giving him a good view of her ass. She picked up his long since discard undershirt and slipped it over her head. It was rather large on her as it went down to her hips, and left some of her shoulder exposed. Standing up she stuck her tongue out at him.

“You should really get up otherwise people will start to get suspicious” she mentioned walking over to him  
As she stood over the bed looking at him, she felt his arms wrap around his waist. She let out a yelp as he pulled her back into the bed.

“Let them talk, as long as we are happy, who needs others' opinions,” he said to her.  
Lethe couldn't help but smile at that comment. He never really did care about what others thought, that is what led to two together in the first place. Realizing this, she snuggled up to him. She was going to savor these last few moments before they would part ways. Although she doubted this would be the last time they spent a moment like this together.

It was another few hours before the rest of the Greil Mercenaries started to get worried about their commander not showing up. Mist had volunteered to go check her brother's room. On her way there though, she had run into Ranulf. When she told him what she was doing all he said was that it was best not disturb him, “He had a rather active night” was all he said. The young cleric did not know what to make of this. All this did was just make her more curious as to what her brother was up to.  
She lightly knocked on his door. “Brother are you in there?”

When she got in response her hand drifted down to the door knob and gave it a twist. It was unlocked. Slowly she pushed the door forward. The sight that greeted her caused a blush to creep onto her face. Her brother laid naked on his bed, an orange tail draped over him. Mist noticed the ears of the second person twitch. The cat lifted her head and opened one of her violet eyes making eye contact with the brunette. She watched as the bare arm of the woman on the bed snaked its way across Ike’s back pulling him closer to her and sent a glare at the girl by the door. Mist slowly started to backpedal out of the room, closing the door as she went.

As she went back to inform the group that their commander would still be resting for a bit, she couldn’t get the image of what she saw out of her mind. Now was not the time to think about that. She needs to inform the group that Ike would probably not be joining them just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Some times you just want to write some wholesome smut of your favorite pair you know. As always big thank you the people over on the FE Lewd Writers discord, specifically TheBraveGallade and Suzaku_Mizutani, for proof reading my work.


End file.
